


You’ve Changed Me

by spideyhollan6



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Building fall, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Teenagers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyhollan6/pseuds/spideyhollan6
Summary: Peter is out on his daily spider-man routine, and is just about to head home, when he finds a girl falling from a building. He knows he has to help, but he never knew how much his life would change because of one simple decision.{“That one decision I made changed everything..and I don’t know what my life would be like if I hadn’t saved you.”}





	1. I’m Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic on AO3, but I also use Wattpad (@spideyhollan6). Let me know what you think and click the kudos button down below if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I’ll add more tags later on as the story goes. :)

He could feel the wind rush past him as he swung from building to building on his way home. His suit was tight against his skin, but not uncomfortable. He shot his next web fluid strand at the upcoming building and it latched on as he swooped lower and lower until he became close enough and shot the next.  
“Hey, Karen?”

The suits chipper AI spoke,“Yes, Peter?”

“Uh, is there any danger in the area? You know, while I’m still out?” Peter slightly panted as he made his way through the city to his Aunt May’s house.

“Hold on while I check.” She replied as car horns honked below him.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” He landed on a rooftop as she finished.

“There’s nothing that I can detect, Peter. You’re free to go home as planned.” He nodded and swung down from to rooftop, pure adrenaline running through his veins. He was only five minutes from the house when he heard a bloodcurdling scream that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He quickly clung to the side of a nearby building.

“Karen, where’s that coming from??” He frantically searched the streets down below with his eyes.

“A group of men just pushed a teenager out of a building to your right. If you hurry you can catch her. She’s on the east side.”

“Okay.” Peter swung over to the building quickly and his eyes gazed over the building side where the girl should be. He found her falling body with his eyes and shot a strand of web fluid, before pushing off and soon making his way beneath her. He looked up just in time to catch her in his arms, which silenced her cry for help. He swung to the ground and placed the girl gently on her feet.

“Thank you so much!” Peter nodded in response.

“You’re welcome. Are you okay now, miss?”

“Yes, those guys just barged into my parents apartment. I didn’t know why and they-they threatened me with guns if i didn’t do what i was told. They took all my parents money and I don’t know what else. One of them took me away and threw me out the window while the others stayed behind.” The girl had started shaking and peter placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey hey hey. It’s okay, I’ve already contacted the police and they’re almost here. You were alone in the house?”

The girl nodded. “My parents are away on a business trip. They have them often, so I’m used to being home alone.” Peter nodded to show that he understood and placed a gloved hand in hers.

“What’s your name?” He stared in her hazel eyes as she answered.

“Lily. Lily Morrison.” Peter removed his mask and his brown, wavy hair popped out from underneath. He smiled softly to comfort her, even if just a little.

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”


	2. Looking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings Lily home to his and Aunt May's house while her parents are away. The two teenagers stay up most of the night, causing Peter to oversleep and miss his history quiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, thank you and please keep reading! Hopefully this story will have longer chapters as it progresses. ;)
> 
> FYI, Aunt May knows about Peter being Spider-Man, he just has certain times when he can patrol and when he can't.

"Lily?" Peter asks her as he walks back over to her after talking to the police. She looks up and finds herself face to face with the masked hero; he'd slipped it back on to talk to the officers.

"Yes?" She asks as the two police cars drive out of the parking lot and down the busy New York streets, robbers handcuffed in the back. The city is bright with headlights on the roads, and businesses open for nightly service to customers. She can see fairy lights hanging from a family-owned restaurant down at the intersection she would go to all the time with her parents. There's a slight wind blowing and the moon shows behind the clouds. The sound of sirens somewhere carries through the air and dissapears moments later.

"I explained everything to the officers and told them that I would take you home with me." He quickly adds, "Only if you're comfortable with it though. If not, we can do something else."

"No, it's okay. Can i just go up and get some of my stuff in a night bag? I didn't have a chance to grab my phone when they came in." Peter nods and ten minutes later, she's in his arms, swinging through the crisp night air on the way to Peter's house, bag in hand. She can't stop smiling from the rush of adrenaline. No wonder she always saw Spider-Man swinging around the city. They land on the fire escape of the apartment and climb through Peters bedroom window (ladies first), before shutting it so the wind doesn't make the room cold. He takes off his mask and throws it on his made bed, checking the clock and seeing the time is 8:00 p.m.

He opens the closed bedroom door and beckons for Lily to follow him to the living room. He can hear Aunt May in the kitchen. "Hey, Aunt May." He calls as she comes into sight, putting the last dish into the cabinet from the dishwasher.

"Hey, Peter. How was patrol? You're not hurt are you?" She walks over to him and gives him a run down, turning his face side-to-side, looking for scratches. He laughs, eyes crinkling and teeth showing behind open lips. Warmth fills May's chest and she moves her hands from his face when he bats her away.

"No, May, I'm fine. But I saved someone on patrol." Lily comes into view, slightly blushing. "This is Lily. Her parents are away on a business trip and her apartment was robbed by some guys. They threw her out of the window," Aunt May puts her hand to her heart at the thought, "and i saved her."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lily." Aunt May leans forward and hugs Lily, who is surprised at the sudden gesture.

"You too, May." She lightly hugs May, before they seperate.

"So, how long are your parents gone for their trip?"

"Their trip is supposed to last ten days and they've been gone for five." 

"Okay, we can let you stay here as long as you need to. Until your parents get back." Lily blushes again and thanks her.

"We're going to go talk in my room and I'm going to change." Peter says as Aunt May nods.

"Okay. Are either of you hungry? I can make you something." Lily politely declines and Peter grabs two bags of chips to bring to his room just in case. They walk down the hall and enter his bedroom. The two both change into comfier clothes and sit on Peters bed, talking. Once Lily warms up to Peter, she's full of conversation. Soon, they're laughing about a joke the other said, both of their faces red, chests heaving from lack of air.

"Oh my gosh! I can't breathe." Lily exclaims as she holds her arms around her stomach. Peter agrees and covers his mouth to try and stifle the laughs, but to no avail. They talk for hours about school, Spider-Man, family. Anything they can think of, really. Slowly growing tired, their eyes start to droop. Neither of them are sure which one falls asleep first, but the clock on Peters bedside table reads 2:30 a.m. when both their eyes fall shut.

~~~~  
Eight o'clock the next morning  
Peter wakes to the sound of quiet snoring. He sleepily blinks open his eyes and finds Lily curled up next to him on his bed, asleep. The Sun shines through the window, casting shadows across the wood floor. He glances over at his alarm clock, wondering why it didn't go off earlier. Eight o'clock?! He softly gets out of bed so as not to wake Lily and moves to his closet. Slipping on a pair of jeans, a tshirt, socks and his converse, he grabs his backpack and stuffs his Midtown Tech sweatshirt into it. May has already left for work. He brushes his teeth and writes a note to Lily.

'Hey. You're welcome to anything in the house. I'll be back around two this afternoon. If you need me, here's my number. (xxx)xxx-xxxx'

  


With that, he closes the door and jogs to school, nerves fizzling with worry.

Thank god i made it! Peter thinks as he opens the door to the school and signs in at the front desk. After recieving his (first ever) tardy pass, he notices he only has ten minutes to get to his first period class! Knocking on the classroom door, he wonders if Flash will say something mean about him in front of the whole class. The substitute teacher opens the door and he hands her the pass as his face goes slightly pink when most of the class looks to see who is at the door. He walks in and notices the stack of completed history quizzes on the front desk, one uncompleted one next to it. Just as the 2nd period bell rings.

  


"Ugh." He groans as he reads the note on the board the teacher left for the class.

  


'If you're late for the quizz, there are no redos. All grades are final.'

  


Great! Now I'm going to get a zero, he thought as he trudged out the door behind the other students on his way to 2nd period.


	3. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings Lily to see avengers tower and the elevator has a malfunction causing them to freefall down 43 feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This could be a sensitive topic if you’ve ever experienced free falling in an elevator.**  
> Anyway, please give it a kudos!  
> *Slight cursing*  
> Word count: 2,000+

“Thanks Happy." Peter hurries out of the car, excited like always. He can't wait to show Lily the compound! She follows behind him as they walk up to the front doors and enter the giant building. The two walk through the lobby and Peter can hear Lily gasp at the beauty of the place. He doesn't blame her; it took him a while to get used to it too.

They both enter the lobby elevator and Peter clicks the button for the commons level. The elevator doors close and the machine starts going up. Cheery elevator music plays softly through invisible speakers. They're on level 43 when everything comes to a jarring halt, causing the two teens to stumble, eyes widening as they hold on to the metal rail with whitened knuckles.

"What was that?" Lily asks, her voice starting to shake. Peter shrugs.

"I don't know, probably just a malfunction. It should work in a few minutes." He reassures her as they wait anxiously for the elevator to start up again. After ten minutes, Peter tries to pull the doors open and they budge a little, causing the car to rock slightly. He calls Mr. Stark with sweaty palms and he doesn't pick up. Lily starts to worry and Peter places his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay Lily. We're gonna get out of here soon, I promise." He tries the emergency call button, but it's no use.

"Jarvis, what's wrong with the elevator?" He calls out to the AI as they wait. Lily is biting her fingernails.

"Sir, it seems some of the elevators wires have burnt out, causing a malfunction. I can't fix it but I can alert Mr. Stark and he may be able to help you." (Not accurate)

"Okay, thanks." The AI quiets and Peter starts getting used to the cramped space. His phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket to find Tony's name as the caller ID. He answers and brings it to his ear.

"Hey, Kid. Jarvis told me you're stuck in the elevator with someone and that the wires burnt out. Are you both okay?" Tony asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Tony we're both okay. We'd like to get out of here though if possible." Peter gives a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't try to move the doors open with your super strength. It could cause the elevator to fall."  
"Jarvis, suit now!" He hears the familiar whooshing of the suits pieces towards him, as Peters next words spark anxiety through him.

"Um..about that." Peter responds, voice wavering as Tony takes in a breath on the other end.

"What? Did you already open the doors?" He asks as Peter and Lily feel a jolt under their feet. Uh oh.

"Only a little. I think the elevator is moving, sir. Please hurry." There's a screech of metal and the two teenagers cover their ears as the cables bend from the weight.  
"Oh shit.." The two exclaim with fear as the elevator drops, the loss of gravity causing them to lose their breath. As the metal box races down the building, the speed increases and the cables crack and bend under the weight. The elevator number changes rapidly as they both scream, feeling sick from the motion.

43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36...

The numbers decrease and the two teenagers become closer and closer to the ground floor. When the elevator reaches twenty, Peter cries out, "Lily, just hold on to the rail, alright?" His phone is still on, the ability to hang up on Tony not yet reached. Lily nods, panicked.  
"Mr. Stark, please hurry. We're almost to the ground!"

15, 14, 13, 12...

"I'm almost there kid. Hold on!" Tony flies out the helicopter landing zone and begins his journey down to the sidewalk outside of the tower. "Jarvis?"  
"The emergency override is at 89% sir and climbing."  
"Shit!"  
"Please sir, please help us." Peter whimpers. Tears slip down the two teenagers faces as they await the inevitable.

8, 7, 6...

Grabbing Lily's hand, he squeezes it and pulls himself over to her, positioning himself underneath her to block the damage.  
"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry!" Peter cries out as they both squeeze their eyes shut.

5, 4, 3...

Tony reads the percentage on his computer.

97%. Too late.

As the elevator car reaches the bottom floor, the witnesses in the lobby hear it slam into the ground and coil away in surprise.

"PETER!!" Tony screams as he slams through one of many windows in the lobby, not caring about using the door. The people closest yell in fright. Running over to the elevator, he grips the outer doors and starts pulling them open.  
"Peter! Are you alright?!" Tony yells as he finds the mangled car inside the elevator shaft. Panic grasps at him like never before.  
"Kid, answer me please!!" Griping onto the car doors, he starts pulling them open.

God, please let them be okay.

Finally getting the doors open, Tony panics at what he sees. Peter lays on the floor underneath Lily, eyes closed, hand wrapped loosely around her waist. Lily lays on top of Peter, eyes closed also, breathing shallowly.  
Racing towards the teenagers, Tony shakily speaks into his helmet.  
"Jarvis, call Bruce ASAP. Tell him Peter and Lily need immediate medical attention."  
"On it sir."  
"Also, call the others and tell them to get here fast. I need their help!"  
"Mr. Rodgers is on his way, sir."  
Good.  
Now that that's taken care of, Tony moves forward and gingerly lifts Lily off Peter and places her on the ground. Checking her pulse, he checks for external injuries. "Lily?" No response. "Lily can you hear me?" She stirs, eyes fluttering open lazily. Tony moves his mask away so she can see his face.  
"Wh-What happened?" She blinks. "Where am I?" The lights are too bright.  
"You're in Avengers tower. You were in an elevator fall with your friend, Peter. Do you remember?" He asks. Her face drains color as she remembers.  
"Is h-he okay? Where r'my parents?" Lily looks around, her gaze landing on Peters' unconscious state as she groans in pain.  
"Hey, Lily." Lily, scared, looks back at Tony. "Peter will be alright. But right now I need you to try and sit up so I can help him, okay?" She nods and he smiles at her as best he can. Placing a hand on the small of her back, and one holding her hand, he helps her sit up. She yelps and falls backwards, grasping her head with her free hand.  
"Scan for injuries Jarvis."  
"Mrs. Morrison has a concussion from a hit to the railing when the elevator reached ground floor. I'd suggest contacting her parents as soon as possible." Tony gently lays her back down and tears fall down her face into her dark brown hair.  
"Hey, Lily.." She looks up through moistened eyes. "I need you to stay still, okay? I'm going to check on Peter now." Lily nods. It takes everything in Tony not to run to the other teenager as fast as possible. Placing his hands on Peter's pale cheeks, he taps them lightly.  
"Pete? Peter, can you hear me? Wake up, kid. Please." The teenage super stays unmoving.  
"Jarvis?"  
"Mr. Parker has a concussion, a broken arm, and a spinal cord injury from the fall. I'm not sure of the severely." Tony draws in a sharp breath and nods.  
"Where's Rogers?" He asks. Before the AI can respond, the super soldier steps through the mangled elevator door. He's wearing his Captain America suit and his shield is hooked to his back. His eyes grow wide when he sees the damage.  
"Tony, what happened?" He moves over to Lily and inspects her head, which is starting to bruise. Her head is pounding and everything is dizzy.  
"Hey, you're okay. Everything's all right. I'm right here." Steve takes hold of her hand and squeezes gently, giving Lily a soft smile. She's crying, the pain in her head increasing as well as her fear for her new friend. She looks over at Peter, Tony still trying to rouse him.  
"Hey," Lily looks back at Steve, "he'll be alright. Just focus on me." Steve wipes away her tears with his thumb. Her crying becomes louder, pain exploding through her head and eyes. It's too much.  
"Pl-please..help..I" She gets out through sobs. Steve squeezes her hand once more.  
"Tony we need to move them. Lily's In too much pain."  
The exchanges between the two heroes are choppy as Lily fades away.

~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"Peter's not..he's got a concussion..." Lily can make out words but not whole sentences. Her head is aching and the light behind her eyes is too bright.  
"Ugh.." she groans. She moves her fingers, stretching them up to her face to block the light.  
"Fri, dim the lights." She recognizes the voice as Tony's and sighs when she's able to lower her hand back down. Opening her eyes, she squints until her eyes adjust.  
"Hey, Lily." Steve smiles down at her, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed at Avengers tower.  
"Hey..." Lily looks around. Peter is laying in the bed next to her, hooked up to an IV with a cast on his left arm.  
"What's wrong with him?" She asks as Steve hands her a cup of water, her voice hoarse from lack of use.  
"He protected you and got the worst of the fall. He's got a broken arm, concussion, and a spinal injury. We're not sure of the damage. He was too exhausted to get him a scan." A tear slides down Lily's cheek as Steve tells her the news. She wipes it away with the back of her hand.  
"It's all my fault.." she whispers, looking back at Steve. He starts to open his mouth and prove her wrong but she cuts him off. "If he hadn't gotten underneath me, he wouldn't be half as bad as he is now."  
"Lily, you know that's not true. None of this is yours or Peter's fault. It was an accident." Steve tries to convince her. She nods and lays back against the pillows, eyes drooping from the medicine being injected into her body. Steve notices and leaves her side, telling her to get some rest.  
~~~  
Peter blinks open his eyes, head pounding and ears ringing.  
Ugh. Everything hurts.  
Vision blurry, he looks around the room. Steve is asleep in a chair next to Lily and Tony is nowhere to be found.

Lily! Oh god, what happened?

"Lily?" His voice whispers. He can't get out anything at a normal volume.

Ugh, I really don't feel good.

Peter's stomach is clenching and turning painfully. His head feels like it's splitting in two. He whimpers a heartbreaking cry and can feel bile rising up his throat. He closes his eyes to stop it all somehow. It's too late; he can't call for Steve and he can't move to a trash can fast enough.  
With hot tears falling down his face, he lets out a strangled sob as his stomach expels itself over his sheets, his throat burning. The sour smell of puke fills his nostrils.  
"Ughh." He lets out a shudder as Steve wakes from the noises, rushing over to the teenager, worry evident on his face.  
"Peter, hey, it's alright." Steve places a hand on the teens back, as he dry heaves, sweat dripping down his body.  
"God. You're burning up, Peter." He places a hand on his forehead, and moves around the room, coming back with an ice pack, a new shirt and wash cloth. Peter has stopped puking, but is now gripping his hair in an attempt to calm himself against the terrible pain in his head.  
"Ge-get Mr. Stark." It takes all of his energy to say those three words to Steve and the super soldier nods as he wipes Peters mouth off with the cold cloth. Wrapping the ice pack in some paper towels, he places the cold object on Peters neck, causing a sigh to leave the kids lips.  
"Jarvis, can you please alert Tony of the situation and tell him to bring new sheets and a towel?"  
"Yes, sir." The AI replies and is gone as soon as he appeared. Steve rubs Peter's back for all of two seconds until Tony comes almost sprinting to Peter's side, throwing the items on a nearby chair.  
"Kid?" The mans face is covered in worry, his breath ragged.  
He looks at the sight below him.  
He almost cries.  
Wrapping his arms around the spider kid, he pulls Peter into his chest, running his hands through his wavy, caramel-colored hair.  
"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Pulling back to let the kid breathe, he gently holds Peter's face in his hands, looking. Just looking.  
Peter has now shut his eyes, the pain too much to bear.  
"It-it hurts." A part of Tony breaks. "Please, please help me." Tears slip down Peter's cheeks again, as he fidgets with his shirt.  
“Hold on, kid. I've got you." He helps Peter take off his shirt and moves the ruined sheets away towards the bottom of the bed. Steve starts to undress the bed as Tony says, "C'mon Pete, lets get you a quick shower." He grabs Peters hand, places a hand on his back and starts to pull him along, but Peter doesn't move. His tears are falling every few seconds and he's staring at his legs.  
"What? What is it Pete?" Tony's worry comes rushing back and he waits for an answer from the intern.  
"I-i can't fe-feel my legs." Tony is silent, his heart truly broken.  
"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter's wide eyes look up to his mentor for an answer, but Tony has no words to give him. No words to tell him that everything will be okay. He pulls the kid in for another hug, the kid wrapping his arms around his idol and sobbing into his chest.  
Why? Why me?!

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh kind of a cliffhanger! I’ll try to update soon but I got my phone taken and school starts in less than a week. We’ll see what happens!


End file.
